24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 4: 3:00am-4:00am
CTU scrambles to forge an alibi when a Chinese representative produces evidence of American involvement in the raid on their embassy. Audrey gives Jack the cold shoulder, while Palmer and Logan clash over the consequences of Palmer's decisions. Jack and Curtis close in on Marwan as the countdown for the nuclear missile launch moves ahead. Episode guide Previously on "24" * The Counter Terrorist Unit is going over a video tape of Habib Marwan saying America will wake up today to a different world. This leads them to believe he will detonate the warhead before dawn. * David Palmer speaks with Charles Logan and has full authority to act as his proxy whenever necessary. Palmer calls Koo Yin at the Chinese Consulate asking for permission to talk to Lee Jong. * Palmer calls Jack Bauer and asks him if there's any doubt Lee is working with Marwan. Jack says there isn't and Palmer authorizes him to go into the Consulate and get Lee. During Bauer's escape, Koo Yin is shot and killed by one of the Chinese men. Su Ming calls Palmer informing him of what happened. * Lee Jong was shot and is being rushed to the CTU clinic. Paul Raines is undergoing surgery, but Jack orders the doctor to help Lee Jong instead. Audrey Raines is also present and is horrified after Paul dies. She hits and screams at Jack afterwards. The following takes place between 3:00am and 4:00am Memorable quotes * Bill Buchanan: What? * Jack Bauer: Paul Raines just died. There was only one doctor, and I had to make a choice between Lee's life and Paul's. And... and I choose Lee. * Bill Buchanan: You did the right thing Jack... you okay? * Jack Bauer: No... I'm not okay. * Bill Buchanan: Chloe, we're in an active code. We don't have time for your personality disorder, you understand me? * Chloe O'Brian: That's gonna be weird. * Jack Bauer: What? * Chloe O'Brian: Talking to Audrey. I mean you had to do what you did, and her husband died... it's probably destroyed your relationship with her - * Jack Bauer: Chloe, please, just free up the server. * Chloe O'Brian: OK. ...Jack, I just want you to know that if you ever need anyone to talk to, as a friend, I'm here for you. Not now, but later. When things calm down. * Jack Bauer: ...Thanks. * Charles Logan: David, what have you done? * Charles Logan: We marched onto Chinese soil, we kidnapped one of their nationals, and in the process, the Chinese Consul was killed! * Mike Novick: We were unlucky. * David Palmer: We didn't bring this crisis on ourselves, but we are going to be the ones to settle it. This is a dirty business, and we are going to have to get our hands dirty to clean it up. * Audrey Raines: Jack, what are you doing? You have broken every major protocol set by CTU and the DOD for what? Is any of this working? * Jack Bauer: You're still alive. Your father's still alive. And we managed to stop all but one of the power plants from melting down. Yeah, it's working. And we have to fight to keep it working. * Jack Bauer: (After shooting Marwan in the arm and stepping on the wound) That hurts doesn't it? * Habib Marwan: Go ahead. Kill me. That won't stop the missile. Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Roger Cross as Curtis Manning Special guest stars * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * Louis Lombardi as Edgar Stiles * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Arnold Vosloo as Habib Marwan * Keith Szarabajka as Robert Morrison * Robert Cicchini as Howard Bern * Gwendoline Yeo as Melissa Rabb * Thomas Vincent Kelly as Doctor Marc Besson * Assaf Cohen as Yassir * Ping Wu as Su Ming * Ryun Yu as Jin Special guest appearance by * Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Co-starring * Marci Michelle as Female CTU Worker Jackie * Peter Chen as Lee Jong Background information and notes *This episodes marks the first appearance of Cheng Zhi, who later made a cameo in Day 5 and became a recurring character in Day 6. * Series regular William Devane does not appear in this episode. *In this episode, when the character Cheng Zhi appears, he is speaking with Michelle Dessler and introduces himself as Cheng Gow. The name was changed to Cheng Zhi, as seen in the Previously segment in Day 4 5:00am-6:00am. *There was no split screen before the ending moments of this episode. Day 421 421 Day 421